Gas and other chemical leaks at sensitive installations such as oil wells, pipelines, chemical plants, and refineries can be catastrophic. These installations may cover a relatively large geographic area. Sensors may be deployed at multiple sites within the geographic area to provide monitoring for detection of gas leaks and other anomalies.